star shorts 1
by Fiore Ciliegia
Summary: Sakura and Sayoran Li both go back to Hong Kong the spring break after the 2ed movie and last book. And Sakura learns even more about his family. SxS. 1 and 2 are posted


This is the first of my star shorts series. So far I have 7 in the works. They take place after the second movie and the ending in the books. Also I switch over from the English dub names to the real ones sometimes, so bear with me.

I do not own any of the characters in this story they were all made by clamp and belong to them.

" Wow Li, I forgot how big your house was!"

Sakura walked up the steps the Li family mansion staring up at the grandeur of the building. It was April 19th and officially spring break.

"Sakura, I would like to show you something." Said Li, as he stepped towards her, he was blushing fiercely, but he and Sakura felt the same way, like Sakura he was fluttery, with love hope and affection towards her.

The two of them strode though the building to a center courtyard where a giant tree stood a little off center inside a circular white picket fence. " Wow Syaoran, what's this?" asked Sakura.

At hearing her call him by his first name he got even redder. Even though she called him Syaoran often, she usually called him Li while she was at his home. Syaoran walked up to Sakura and took her hand, a small platinum ring shone on her finger with wings of white glass etched over a pink ruby heart.

" This is the Li family tree Sakura." He replied. " Wow, but I thought that a family tree was just an expression." Sakura looked up into his eyes. They seemed like melting chocolate glass. Hers were like neon glistening emeralds.

Syaoran laughed under his breath a little as he responded." Clow planted this tree himself. It was a custom to plant a tree for a child. This was his own. Now it holds my family's memories." Sakura looked closer at the tree and she could see photos, ribbons, and small items tied to the branches of the tree. They all seemed to give it a glistening look. Sakura looked up at him as Wane rounded the corner.

"Master Syaoran, you have a guest. It would be most polite to greet her."

" I will be right back Sakura." Syaoran said as he released her hand and walked towards the gate. He pushed it open and headed for the door. All this left Sakura wondering about the tree.

"It holds his entire families memories…" she said as she approached the tree. There was a low branch near a bench as she climbed up to the middle. Out of the corner of her eye she saw what she was looking for. It was a small photo of Li. She flipped it over and read the scrolled handwriting on the back. Aug. 7th, 2000, graduation form training, Li-Syaoran.

Sakura flipped the picture back over and looked into his eyes. They were the same chocolate brown, but they didn't have the glitter that she was used to, after all he hadn't met her then, she didn't release the cards until April 7th 2003." I thought I would find you here Sakura. Long time no see."

Sakura whipped around to see Meylin standing under the tree. With on graceful jump she was on the branch above Sakura. " You know this was Syaoran favorite place growing up. I see you found his picture. Mine is over there." Said myelin as she reached over and pulled another photo out from under an elastic. It seemed to be the same as Li's in fact he was in it, but this photo seemed to be taken about 5 seconds after his. Instead of Syaoran standing in the middle of the picture with his arms crossed, he was desperately trying to escape from one of Meylin's hugging attacks.

" I was going to become a member of this family one day, but right now I'm glad I'm not. I would be taking him away from you." Meylin looked dreamily at the sky, as Sakura wondered what she was thinking about, perhaps she thought, Meylin has found someone. Meylin looked down as she started speaking again. " You know he brought you here to put your own memory on the tree. Your part of his family now. You know you kinda always were.

I may only have a drop but everyone has magic, me Madison, even the guys back home. And the day that Syaoran got to Japan I could feel something new entering his heart. It was you."

Sakura stared at Meylin in awe, unaware that Li's guardian was getting closer. " Miss Ray, wont you please come here for a minute?" he asked as Meylin jumped down from the tree."

See you latter, Sakura, Li."

Sakura was struck with awe looking at the photo of Syaoran.

_Sakura Li._

She thought about here memories as she pulled her key out. She thought about all her friends and the adventures she had with the cards.

Unclasping the chain she slid the key off, and placed it I her pocket. She thought about how Meylin had taken her photo from the tree.

Sakura placed Syaoran's photo back on the branch as she wrapped the chain around it. Now she was a part of his family.

Sakura stepped down just as Syaoran returned. " Sakura, what were you doing up there?" he asked lovingly. " I was just looking into your, your family history, you know because Clow is like m y dad and all."

" Come on my mother would like to see you again." Sakura took his hand as they exited the gate. Syaoran let go of her hand as he turned to lock the gate. That is when he saw the silver chain dangling from the photo.

" Meylin I know your responsible for this. Your almost as bad as Madison." He whispered under his breath.

Li looked back up at the branch where the photo was held tightly by the memories of the love of his life. Next to the photo, a small pink bud was beginning to grow.

" Man Clow was smart to plant a Sakura tree the way he did." He said as he closed the gate.

" Is there anything wrong?" asked Sakura a few feet in front of him."

No I'm coming." He said as he took her hand.

The end.

I did not write what I consider to be the second star short. These stories were inspired by it. it is called Skimming The Surface by Ransomedheart on deviantart .com

I don't know if this link will work but I can try.

www. deviantart .com / deviation / 45345811/

Just get rid of the spaces.

SHORTS 3

Madison has always stood in Sakura's shadow, but she was content. Even so there was always something nagging her in the back of her mind.


End file.
